Destin
by LenAllen-.sama
Summary: Après le scan 226 , Allen , Kanda, Jonnhy et Link ? Espèrent que Cross va venir les aidé pour leur conquête du 14th . Le Comte et le clan Noah s'apprêtent à attaquer Lenalee pour capturé Neah . Et Lavi est emprisonné avec Bookmen pour une raison quelconque . Que va t-il arrivée à nos amis ?


**D-Gray Man** **Destin - I ère partie**

 **Exorciste et Noé**

 **Chapitre 1:** **À la recherche d'Allen Walker:** **L'apparition du maréchal Croix et la résolution du Comte Millénaire! Ça s'annonce pas bon pour Lenalee!**

 **L'histoire se déroule après le scan 226**

 **C'est une fiction qui a comme appariement Allen x Lenalee mais la relation sera plus comme «amitié» que «amour« ». Ce que je veux dire c'est que les choses «sérieuses» vont mettre du temps à venir dans l'histoire plus il y aura tout de même un petit peux de romance comme dans le manga. Lenalee et Allen sont toujours aussi proches malgré la distance qu'Allen préserve pour son bien être.**

 **Je tiens aussi à vous dire que j'ai eu quelques modifications dans l'histoire pour Écouter cette langue plus tard dans l'histoire et que vous comprendrez facilement (comme le fait que Lenalee n'a que quinze ans et qu 'Allen en a seize'**

 **Attention beaucoup, très beaucoup de spoilers**

 **Note: L'univers fabuleux de D-Gray Homme ne m'appartient plus à Katsura Hoshino**

 **Bonne lecture!**

PDV Kanda

Après que le maréchal Tiedoll aie pût faire de l'état de santé de l'innocence, j'entendis une explosion, ça serré sûrement être Moyashi et Jonnhy à cause des akumas. Grâce à mes capacités de régénération, les blessures de ce soit disent Apocryphos have disparus. J'étais sur le point d'accourir vers eux quand je me rend compte que les débris de Timcanpy ont disparus .Cela nous causera des problèmes si le golem de Moyashi venait à disparaître sachant qui lui aussi avait hérité des pouvoirs de Musicien mais je n 'Avais pas le temps de m'apitoyé sur le sort que nous réservé, c'est deux imbéciles qui sont en mesure d'être dans un grand merdier voiture l'arrivé soudaine d'Apocryphos ne se passe pas être un hasard. J'accourais vers eux en m ' Assistant au pires quand souverain je vis l'immense cape de Crown Clown déployé et dévoué et trouva les deux imbéciles. J'ai aussi pût constater que l'endroit dans le quel nous sommes été dans un piteux état. Quelque a choisi c'est passé ici mais quoi? Ça ne sont pas l'être de l'innocence autonome sinon Moyashi ne serait pas en vie ni à cause des Akumas qui sont beaucoup trop faibles face à lui pour causé autant de dégâts. Est-ce que le comte serait-t-il derrière tous ça? Innocence autonome sinon Moyashi ne serait pas en vie ni à cause des Akumas qui sont beaucoup trop faibles face à lui pour causé autant de dégâts. Est-ce que le comte serait-t-il derrière tous ça? Innocence autonome sinon Moyashi ne serait pas en vie ni à cause des Akumas qui sont beaucoup trop faibles face à lui pour causé autant de dégâts. Est-ce que le comte serait-t-il derrière tous ça?

-Kanda !? , Johnny m'appela

-Que c'est- il passé ici ?

\- C'est Allen , Neah avait réussit à prendre le contrôle et puis le Comte est apparus et Neah l'appelait Mana ensuite c'est Tiky Mikk et -

Tout affolé et beaucoup trop d'infos à comprendre d'un seul coup , je fis taire Jonnhy

-Allons à l'auberge , enfin si il n'a pas était détruit !

Puis je prit le Moyashi et me dirigée au lieu indiqué avec Jonnhy .

-Dans l'Arche Noire-

P.D.V Tiky

Le Comte était blessé mentalement et toujours en larmes, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois pleuré.

Mais qui est au juste ce maudit Neah pour se permettre de faire un tel bordel dans le clan Noé et quelle relation avait il auparavant avec le Prince Millénaire pour le mettre dans un tel état ? Lors de ma dernière confrontation avec lui , j'ai pus voir à quelle point il était fort , il avait un pouvoir hors du commun qui doit sûrement rivaliser avec le Comte Millénaire . Nous devont faire quelque chose et vite avant qu'il ne met une sacré pagaille dans notre projet !

Tous les noahs , hors mis Skin Bolic était autour du lit où était le Comte

-Venez avec moi !

Ils me regardèrent tous confus mais ne disent rien en me suivant au pas .

-Comme vous le savez c'est ce maudit Neah qui à mit le Comte dans cet état , étant présent à ce moment là , je tiens à vous informé qu'il est doué d'une puissance hors-norme . Dis-je sérieusement

\- Où veux tu en venir Tyki ? Me demanda Road

-Et donc comme on sait aussi que sa « possession » sur le corps de son hôte n'est pas totalement fini , c'est le moment d'en profité pour contrattaquer en s'appuyant sur ce point faible !

\- Donc tu veux qu'on tue son hôte ? dit Jasdero

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Si son hôte venait à mourir et que le Noé se soit déjà éveillé en lui , alors celui-ci prendra immédiatement sa place ce qui nous serait encore plus désavantageux ! Répondis Jeryl à ma place

\- Ne concluaient pas des conclusions si hâtivement . Tous les Noahs ici présent ont réussit à posséder leur «nouveau » corps que grâce à la mort de leur hôte Cependant moi j'ai réussi avant même qu'il ne le soient et vous savez comment ? En tuant les personnes les plus chère à ces yeux en prenant les quelques occasions de mon éveille pour les tués . Donc c'est là le point faible du Musicien ayant un début de cas similaire au mien .

-C'est donc pour ça que ton éveillé n'était pas totalement finit jusqu'à cet incident dans l'Arche blanche avec l'héritier et que tu avait ces côté « noir » et « blanc » n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors si c'est le même cas pour le Quatorzième alors lui aussi rencontrera c'est difficultés . Conclu Désirés

-Notre but pour le moment c'est de venger notre prince en le désavantagent .Le Comte ne veut pas le tué . répondis-je

\- Certes , mai n'oubli pas que cet Allen Walker est attaché à de nombreuses personnes et particulièrement un peux nocives pour nous étant la plupart des exorcistes , cela nous prendrait beaucoup de temps à tous les tués pour une simple vengeance !

\- Tu marque deux points Wisely mais sache que sur toutes ces personnes , il y en a toujours une qu'on préfère le plus et je crois bien savoir c'est qui –

Wisely me recoupa la parole .

-Ne serait-ce pas cette femme exorciste plutôt bien foutue ?! Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

-Lenalee Lee , quinze ans , c'est la plus jeune femme exorciste , et d'après le Comte et l'Ordre , elle serait le Cœur Précieux , la source de toutes les Innocences . Elle serait aussi la petite sœur du Grand Intendant du Q-G - Je me fis coupa encore une fois coupé la parole

J'étais a deux doigts de me jeter sur Wisely quand je vis que le Comte était debout dans la pièce . Il prit la parole

-J'admire le fait que tu essayes de nous venger Tiky-pon mais comme je vous l'aie dis , je souhaite que le Quatorzième soit à mes côté .

-Mais –

\- Cependant ton plan vient de me donné une idée

-Qu'est-ce mon chère Prince ? . Dis Désirés

\- Nous allons capturé son hôte en attendant son réveille complet .

-Êtes-vous sûr ? Après tous le Musicien cherche à vous tué .Demanda Wrath

\- Et comment compté vous le faire ? À chaque fois qu'on essaye , Allen Walker arrive à nous contré ? Interrogea Jeryl

\- C'est là que le plan de Tyki-pon entre en scène. Allen Walker est très attaché à cette jeune femme exorciste , depuis son arrivé à l'ordre Noir , il a fait la plupart de ses missions avec elle et vous avez aussi pût constater son comportement lors de la « destruction »de l'Arche du Musicien .Cette jeune femme est très adorable et j'ai aussi entendu dire que l'innocence de cette chère Lenalee était relié avec celle d'Allen , pas étonnant vus que le Clown est chargé de protégé le Cœur Précieux de l'Auguste alors voilà ce que nous allons faire . Même si elle est une exorciste plutôt redoutable , il nous sera plus facile de la capturé directement en menaçant les nombreuses vies réfugiés au quartier général de la Congrégation de l'ombre vu qu'elle est très attaché à ses membres . Tyki , Wisely et Jeryl vont se chargés de sa capture et quand Allen Walker le saura , il viendra immédiatement à son secours plongeant dans la gueule du loup ! Raconta le Comte

-Mais le fera-t-il vraiment ? Il peut croire que c'est un piège et il y aura sûrement l'exorciste de deuxième génération pour l'empêcher !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tyki-pon le golem de son maître va nous servir de messager grâce au débris que Jasdero à récupéré . Finit le Comte

Tous les Noah ici présents acquiescèrent , notre prince nous a informé que nous attaqueront dans moins de trois jours et que qu'il se chargera d'envoyé le golem par un akuma à cette femme cette nuit .

-Dans l'auberge de Kanda , Allen et Jonnhy –

P.D.V Kanda

Après que Jonnhy m'aie raconté ce qui c'est passé , je resta silencieux . J'étais venus aidé le moyashi pour le sauver du Quatorzième et je l'avait promis à Lenalee mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais-faire si ce Noé déchu arriverait encore à reprendre le contrôle ?

Le moyashi était entrain de se réveillé de son coma .

Il regarda autour de la pièce et dis d'un air surpris :

\- Hun ?! Bakanda ?tu fai-

Mais avant même qu'il n'eut finit , je lui asséna un coup

-Non mais t'es encore plus crétin que je ne le pensé ! Je vous aie laissé pendant moins d'une minute et je retrouve un scientifique débile tout amoché ,un abruti de crétin maudit de moyashi qui vient de se faire possédé par un traitre de noah et qui c'est frité avec l'enfoiré Comte de mes deux ! Une putain d' ville détruite et le chien de Luverrier qui croit qui peut se cacher ?!

Finis-je en jetant un couteau où était planqué Link

Fin P.D.V Kanda

Après le discours des plus violent qu'aie pût offrir l'exorciste de deuxième génération , la salle était très silencieuse ,

Après un très long soupire , Kanda reprit la parole d'un air sérieux

-Link ! Jonnhy m'a tout raconté .Il n'a pût entendre la discussion que t'as eu avec le Quatorzième mais ton comportement est très étrange –

-Ho ! Link t'es vivant ! Je croyait qu'Apocryphos t'avais tué ! Coupa Allen au bord des larmes

\- Je tiens à te prévenir que si je vois un truc de suspect je n'hésiterai pas à mettre fin à ta vie ! Pour l'instant je t'en donne le privilège d'en profité seulement pour soutenir moyashi dans sa lutte contre le Quatorzième ! Finit Kanda.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de m'expliquer à toi , pour l'instant c'est vous qui avait besoin de moi non ? Répondis Link d'un air impassible.

\- Tch !

-Où est Timcanpy ?! Tout à l'heure il n'était pas venu à moi lorsque je l'avait appelé ! Dis Allen tout affolé.

Kanda fit un regard sombre et reprit

-Apocryphos est apparus , il l'a détruit disant qu'il était encombrant en visant dans un point vitaux de Timcanpy pour qu'il ne se régénère pas , il m'a laissé la vie sauve pour aller te tuer ensuite Tiedoll est apparus est a fait de moi un général pour évité la déchéance de l'innocence et les conflit avec l'ordre et il est partit comme si de rien n'était . J'ai voulu récupérer ses débris mais ils avaient disparu .

\- Tim .. Soupira Allen attristé

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Allen ! Il va revenir j'en suis sûr ! Après tous c'était le golem du maréchal Cross ! Encouragea Jonnhy .

-Tu a sûrement raison …

Un long silence passa et Link prit la parole :

-Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ?

-C'est au Moyashi de ce décidé

Le maudit prit alors parole d'un aire hésitant :

-Pendant que Neah a put prendre mon corps , j'ai découvert certaine chose à propos de lui , de moi et de Mana ensuite mon maître est apparut . Je ne c'est pas si c'était un rêve mais c'était si réaliste , il m'a dit que si je voulais en connaitre plus sur Neah , il faudra que je trouve la même maison que celle que j'ai vus dans mon rêve , il ne nous reste plus qu'à la retrouvé ! Dit-il déterminer.

\- Tu a raison Allen ! Il faut persévérer ! Incita Jonnhy

-Enfin une piste ! Soupira Kanda

\- Mais comment allez vous faire ? À part Allen , personne ne sait à quoi elle ressemble et il y à des maisons à chaque coins de rues ? Dit Link brisant ainsi l'espoir qui autrefois étinceler dans les cœurs de nos exorcictes et scientifique .

Et encore une fois , un long silence parcouru la salle

-Cet enfoiré de Cross ! Qu'est-ce au qu'il est entrain de foutre au lieu d'aider son idiot de disciple ! S'énerva le général

-Ne dit pas ça , c'est mon maître est je crois bien qu'il s'est surpassé pour que j'en arrive là même si c'est un peu lâche de se faire passer pour un mort ! Soupira Walker

-Rhaa ! Si seulement le maréchal Cross serait là ! Désespéra Jonnhy .

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jonnhy ! J'en suis sur que mon maitre vas nous aider , sans Timcanpy nous n'avons aucune piste , il va revenir et j'en suis sûr car après tous c'est ses responsabilités !

-Si tu le dit ! Finit Kanda

P.D.V Allen

Maintenant nous ne pouvons qu'espérer l'arrivée de mon maitre , cependant je suis tout chamboulé . Pendant mon « coma » j'ai découvert une partie de Neah et de Mana . Après tous ce que j'ai vus , je me demande si Mana m'aimait en tant qu'enfant malheureux rejeté de la société dût à mon bras difforme ou bien en tant qu' hôte de la mémoire de Noah de son jeune frère ? J'étais confus , est – ce que mon monde n'était battit que sur un mensonge ? J'ai fuis l'ordre pour protégé ce qui me sont chère mais maintenant la plupart de ses membres me considèrent comme un « hérétique » . Et je crois bien que les seules personnes qui croient en moi sont Krowley , Miranda-san , Timothy , Marie , les maréchaux Tiedoll, Claude et Sokaro, Evlaska et la première section scientifique ainsi que Komui -san sans oublié Lavi mais qui a disparu avec Bookmen . Mais je sais bien que sur toute ces personnes celle qui le fera toujours serait Lenalee , elle me manque terriblement même si c'est moi qui l'ai abandonné . Je suis sûr quand ce moment même elle doit m'en vouloir d'avoir fuis la maison mais le danger était beaucoup trop grand pour que je reste auprès d'elle et des autres sinon Neah s'en prendra immédiatement à elle . C'est pourquoi il faut que j'avance d'avantage dans ma quête du Quatorzième pour qu'on retourne au plus vite auprès d'eux !

-Sinon Kanda , dis moi ce qu'il c'est passé lorsque tu es retourner à l'Ordre ? Demandais-je

-Le vieux Chang n'est pas au top de sa forme , Luverrier à essayé de me questionné à propos d'Alma et le Q-G est envahit par les autres branches . Lenalee et Marie essayent de nous couvrir et Krowley et Miranda font que chialer . Au faite l'abruti de Chaoji cherche à gagné les faveurs de Central en te tuant .

\- Alors il me déteste ? C'est plutôt compréhensibles et Lavi ? Demandai-je avec un faux sourire .

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles à propos de lui et son maitre , les noahs n'ont pas l'intention de les lâcher .

-Quoi ?! Ils ont été capturé par les noahs ?! Mais comment et quand ?! Je n'était pas courant ! Criais-je tout affolé

Il soupira et puis reprit :

-Pendant que nous combattons Alma . Jusqu'à ce jour nous n'avons plus eus de nouvelles à propos de lui et Bookmen …

-J'espère qu'ils vont bien .. Si j'aurai été plus fort on n'en serait pas là .C'est par ma faute que Lenalee à des conflits avec sa « maison » , que Lavi et Bookmen ont été enlevé , que la Q-G asiatique à été envahit par le Comte et les Noah , et je n'est pas pus sauvé Madarao … Mais avant même que je ne puisse continuer Kanda me donna un gros coup du manche de son sabre sur ma tête .

-Oye ! Bakanda ! Qu'est ce qu-

-Ferme là Moyashi ! Arrête d'essayer de toujours porter les fardeaux des autres ! Tu crois tu vas pouvoir buté le Noé qui est en toi en culpabilisant ?! Chacun à ses problèmes à géré ! Une guerre sans soucis et sans mort n'existe pas ! Cet de la faute à ce stupide usagi si il c'est fait capturé ! Il n'avait qu'a être plus fort !

-Hum je vois donc toi aussi tu t'inquiète pour Lavi . Je savais pas que Bakanda avait un cœur !

-Urusai ! Moyashi

-Combien de fois dois-je te dire que je m'appelle Allen ?! À mais c'est vrai c'est trop gros pour ton cerveau de retenir ça BaKanda !

Fin P.D.V Allen

Et recommença ainsi une bataille entre Yuu et Walker .

-Link fais quelque chose ! Cria Jonnhy désespéré

Mais hélas , même Link ne pouvait rien faire.

-Ça n'en vaut pas la peine , c'est une façon pour eux de pouvoir communiqué ensemble , après tous ils sont plutôt très proche .

-Mais Link ! Allen ne peut pas se blessé ! Prévient Jonnhy .

-Voilà ce qui nous complique la tâche . Dit-il toujours avec le même air impassible .

-Mais fais quelque chose !

-Je crains que ma présence ne sera encore plus encombrant . Répondit l'ancien corbeau .

Ce fut la pagaille dans la pièce , celle – ci était sans dessus dessous . Il y avait deux porteurs d'innocence qui étaient en train de se battre , un ancien inspecteur qui restait indifférent à la situation précaire et un ex-scientifique désespéré face à ça .

Quand tout un coup on entendit dans la salle :

-On aragata , on sûtra …

-Mais c'est l'incantation des arts anciens de mon maître.

Puis uns sorte de fumé se propagea dans la pièce . Après la fumée dissipé on pouvait voir une immense tombe avec des chaînes

-La tombe de Maria ?! Dis Kanda

-Alors ça veut dire que …

Mais avant même que le maudit est pût finir ça phrase , les deux porteurs de l'innocence reçurent un coup sur leurs tête .

-Baka deshi ! La dernière fois que je t'ais vus , la mémoire du Quatorzième était entrain de te bouffer et là j'te vois entrain de te battre avec le crétin qui s'la joue solo ! Mais y'en à pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Et vous le chien et le binoclard , vous attendez quoi pour les arrêté ?!

\- Hung . Déglutirent les quatres personne mentionné .

\- C'est assez ironique venant d'la part d'un « maitre » qui n'est pas là pour aider son disciple Tch ! Osa répondre Kanda avec insolence .

\- Etto … Kanda t'aurais dût la fermé … Informa Allen

C'est alors que le présumé mort redonna un coups aux deux individus .

-Pourquoi moi Shi-cho ?!

-Ano …. Maréchal… vous ne devriez pas … frapper aussi fort ? Dit Jonnhy hésitant et très effrayé .

-Urusai ! Quand à toi le solitaire c'est aussi marrant de ta part , toi qui est venus pour aider l'abruti .

-Hey ! J'suis là ! Interpella Allen

\- Tch ! Ignora Kanda gêné que Cross mentionne le fait qu'il était venu « aider le moyashi ».

Après cela , l'homme aux cheveux roux s'asseyait par terre et pris une bouffée de sa cigarette , ensuite il soupira.

-J'suis venus pour t'aider au lieu que je t'avais indiqué auparavant !

-« Aider » ?! Alors ça veut dire que vous ne savez pas où elle est ?! Cria l'élève sur son maitre tout en rageant.

-Urusai !c'est déjà bien que j'suis venu !

-J'vous jure que …Dit le disciple au bord d'une tentative de meurtre.

-Allen calme toi ! Ça nous serait tous de même plus avantageux si ton maitre serait là . Calma Jonnhy

-J'approuve ce que dit la classe inférieure , comme ça vous seriez deux à savoir à quoi ressemble cette maison . C'est ça où rien ! Rétorqua Link

-Inférieur ? Demanda Jonnhy blessait .

Allen soupira et dit

-Tu as sûrement raison …

-Tsk ! Vous êtes vraiment inutile ! Provoqua Kanda

Et c'est ainsi que recommença une nouvelles guerre entrainant l'hôte du Quatorzième innocent .

-Je me demande vraiment ce que fais Lenalee en ce moment , j'espère quelle va bien … se posa Allen avec un dernier soupir .

-Dans l'Arche Noire –

-Akumas de niveaux trois! Apporté ce golem dorée à la femme exorciste possédant les sangs bottes. Elle est en missions en ce moment en Espagne, ne lui faîtes rien de bien méchant! Ordonna le Comte donnant à l'Akuma Timcanpy

\- Sur la vérité bien gagnée Quatorzième .. Finit le comte Millénaire sur un ton sinistre et sûr de lui.

~ À suivre ~


End file.
